


Bad Decisions

by Pinako



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinako/pseuds/Pinako
Summary: 当我意识到，操，我居然在我的安全屋里给他的那些麦片空出了半个橱柜……是的，然后我想我爱上他了。
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Dick Grayson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Bad Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> 含有大量jaydick与brujay的DS调教内容  
> cp浓度为一块钱jaydick，八毛brujay，三毛brudick

电子锁打开的提示音让杰森知道自己是第二个来到屋子的人，他掏出手机看了看时间。现在是上午十点二十分钟，杰森迟到了五分钟。他站在玄关做了几个深呼吸，从夹克下的枪套开始，解下身上所有武器装备，接着是夹克，绑带皮靴，牛仔裤，贴身T恤，最后是早上匆忙起床时没有换下来的平角裤，这东西挤在牛仔裤里，让他一路在机车上坐得很不舒服。

比起扔在一遍的装备，脱下来的衣服们被杰森好好地叠起来，放在了鞋柜上，实际上那个鞋柜里一双拖鞋都没有，他总是赤脚，而布鲁斯不脱鞋，阔佬的鞋底能沾多少灰尘，又不是蝙蝠侠那好像铁做的靴子，老是踩在哥谭最脏的污水泥浆里。

杰森又做了好几个深呼吸，光着脚走向不远处的房间。开门后他却发现迪克坐在靠墙的椅子上，好整以暇地面对空门大开的杰森。

“操！迪基？”

迪克纯蓝的眼睛随着杰森开门的动作抬起来，杰森能看见里面原本是无聊的一片空白，但很快情绪的光点亮了那双眼睛。男人收回岔开摇晃着的两条腿，大腿的肌肉被紧绷的牛仔布料勾勒出来，迪克朝捂着下体往后蹦的杰森挥挥手：“嗨，杰，如果你想知道的话，是布鲁斯要我过来的，他要我这个月来代班。”

杰森瞪着一脸坦然的迪克好一会儿，扭头去鞋柜那儿拿起自己脱下没多久的衣服穿上。房间里的迪克没有跟着出来，他似乎是知道杰森还会回来，坐在那儿一动不动，就差把腿翘起来了。

“听着，我不知道布鲁斯跟你怎么说的。”杰森靠上房间的门框，“但我不认为你是那个能够对付我的人，你和布鲁斯比起来实在是不够看，迪克。”

迪克却摇了摇头，“布鲁斯只是第一阶段，我才是那个你需要克服第二阶段，不是吗？”他终于从椅子上站起来，每一次朝杰森迈步靠近都像年轻的豹子一样矫健。迪克在杰森跟前站定，他比自己没有血缘的兄弟足足矮上五公分，这让他需要抬眼和杰森对视。他捧起杰森带着许多细小伤疤的脸，凑得更近了一些。下一秒，杰森没能忍住地垂下脑袋，而迪克温柔地迎上去，与他干燥，火热的嘴唇贴合在一起。

“试试我。”

*  
“我们得定一些规矩。”布鲁斯说这话的时候，好像杰森旁边脏兮兮的墙上有个提词器。杰森收回上膛的手枪，双手抱在胸前，“你确定要在这里？”他环视一圈，加重语气：“认真的？你在这里说这些？”

“不。”蝙蝠侠的下颌收紧又放松，“我只是想告诉你，我答应你的提议。”

杰森提出疑问：“那么那些规矩难道不应该是你来定？”

布鲁斯露出了他们都很熟悉的，微微眯起眼睛，一声不吭，代表着“我不赞同”的表情。“构思者是你，我只是协商者，以及帮助实践的人。”杰森听完若有所思地摸了摸头盔的下巴，点点头：“好吧，等我想好了我会给你地址。”

杰森从他不怎么用的安全屋们里挑出来一个，把所有私人物品收拾到别处，剩下一个空荡荡的屋子，至于填满它，就是布鲁斯·韦恩的工作了。你不能要求他在出租金的同时，还得担上让“红头罩有小小私人爱好”这种流言在哥谭和布鲁海文地下世界到处飞的风险，不，绝不，否则迪克会嘲笑他到早餐麦片从世界上消失那一天的。

大约半个月后他给布鲁斯发消息，他并不在意这条消息大概会被多少个人拦截下来，反正布鲁斯会看到的。消息内容是安全屋的地址，以及一句“需要的东西就送到这里。”他当晚就收到了布鲁斯的回信，里面提到他要的东西会在某个时间送过去。

那天他提前半个小时到了安全屋，而门铃在布鲁斯说的时间响起来，杰森想了想还是戴上了头罩去开门。门外等着的并不是快递员，西装革履的韦恩企业掌舵人从摞到鼻尖的纸箱后露出钢蓝色的眼睛，颇有礼貌地询问杰森自己是否能进去。

杰森脱下头罩放到一边，默默地接过布鲁斯身前一半的货物。他颠了颠，知道这对于蝙蝠侠来说小菜一碟，但他很喜欢看布鲁斯深受震动的样子，杰森二十多岁，这个年纪的男人喜欢找点存在感有什么错呢？

更何况，那箱子里大部分东西大概都要用在自己身上。

杰森和布鲁斯在只摆了个沙发和矮几的客厅里吧所有箱子打开，在布鲁斯从兜里掏出蝙蝠镖划开封着纸箱的胶带时杰森哈哈大笑，接着他掏出自己的，更大一点儿的“蝙蝠”镖，低头避开对面男人瞪向他的视线，快速地将两个盒子拆开。

他看着箱子里的东西，挑了挑眉，“布鲁斯，你该知道你现在不是能因为我不听话就打我板子的身份了吧。”布鲁斯直接坐在了茶几上，长风衣被乱糟糟地压在他大腿下方，男人顺着杰森的手看向纸箱里新鲜的桨状木板，耸了耸肩：“我只是每一种都买了一个。如果在你的规定里没有这个，待会儿就可以把它扔掉。”

“不。”杰森咧嘴笑起来，“其实我挺喜欢这个的。”他伸了个懒腰，从夹克兜里掏出张被折了好几道的复印纸，递给布鲁斯，“这是我写的第一版，你可以进行一些小小的改动。”

布鲁斯伸手接过来展开。他垂着眼皱眉看东西的样子被杰森盯着。这段时间哥谭王子没怎么在公众视野露面，男人的眉毛显出了一种粗犷的，未经修理的杂乱，浓而黑地画在两颗深蓝的眼瞳上。杰森不知怎么地想起迪克，他的大哥已经很久没有在哥谭的名利场里打滚，但迪克身上所有毛发都被打理得非常清楚，这其实能微妙地提升他们床上生活的愉悦感。

“我要加一条。”布鲁斯的声音打断杰森的想象，男人握着薄薄的的复印纸抬起头，“没有性接触，罗宾。”

*  
“老天，你规定双方的称呼必须是蝙蝠侠和罗宾？”迪克惊叫起来，“杰，我必须得说，你比我想的还要会刺激他。”他正在被杰森用垫了小羊皮的束具与锁链挂上天花板，而杰森一边调整滑轮两边锁链的长度，一边同他描述自己和布鲁斯定下来的规矩。

杰森握住绳索往下拽，迪克闷哼一声踮起脚，他的手被皮具反绑在背后，严严实实，从上臂一直束缚至手腕，正好让他交叉的双手一边一只放在臀峰上方。杰森摁着他后脑让他俯身，“保持好。”他围着迪克转了一圈，满意地看见男人的手臂与低低塌下去的腰肢构成一道暧昧的缝隙。

“那安全词呢？”迪克双腿绷直，双臂肌肉鼓起，身体大半的重量都压在了手臂上。这感觉并不算痛快，所以他需要更多的聊天来分散精力——迪克真的是第一次干这个，为此他在心里向布鲁斯骂了句脏话。

杰森蹲下身，仰头轻吻迪克渗出一些汗珠的额头，手上熟练地为他绑好脖子上的项圈，接着探手将延伸出来的Y字形皮绳往后递。动作间他碰到了迪克垂下来的性器，让他大哥倒抽一口凉气，呻吟着吐出他的名字，“杰森——”迪克感觉到自己的囊袋被一只手温柔地拨到一边，小羊皮温软的触感贴上他腿根，他无法抑制自己去和杰森对视，男人蓝绿色的眼睛也正专注地看着他，里面是一种了然的戏谑。

“你会喜欢这个的。”杰森说，在两声金属碰撞的脆响里，他将连接着迪克脖颈项圈的Y字形绳索分叉两端的金属环扣上迪克手腕束具上的圆环。杰森往后退一步站起来，他在迪克身后满意地看着，那对声名显赫的屁股从中间被深褐色的皮绳分开，露出下面颜色更浅的娇嫩皮肤。

迪克轻而悠长地哼了一声，“是的，感觉还不错。”当他听到杰森弯曲手臂的命令时，他下意识遵从了，而没有问为什么，反应过来时他又在心里对布鲁斯骂了句脏话。但会阴和囊袋边缘被挤压的疼痛与快感很快让他脑袋里布鲁斯的影子消失，迪克叫得有些大声，杰森抓住他的头发搡了他一把，短暂的悬空让更多重量压在了被皮绳覆盖的皮肤上，让迪克声音中的快意消失，更多的是痛苦的沉吟。

“嘘——”杰森在迪克身前站定，向下压住他的肩膀，让男人的身体被固定在原地颤抖，“安静。”

“操，杰森，你个——”迪克喉咙里发出哀嚎，杰森又推了他一次，晃动里他脚趾紧绷得像是快要抽筋一样。杰森再一次稳定他的身体，迪克颤抖得更厉害了，他的头深深垂下去，发顶蹭在杰森裤裆上。

迪克脑子里划过很多混乱的脏话，但他不敢再开口，连续两次将全身大部分重量压在双球边缘的疼痛实在是让他心有余悸。这一次杰森给他喘息的机会多了许多，迪克甩了甩发根开始汗湿的脑袋，抬起头想寻找杰森的眼睛。

但在他看到眼前杰森休闲裤拉链的时候，他改变了主意。

杰森同迪克翻滚着诱惑的蓝眼睛对视片刻，眼睛的主人正张开嘴朝他的裤裆哈气，接着被他扶在手下的身体朝前移动了几寸——杰森打赌现在迪克的双脚一定像是芭蕾演员那样优雅地踮着。除了第一任罗宾，布鲁斯没有要求其他几个学习芭蕾。杰森到家的年纪大了些，而提姆更不用说了，至于达米安，杰森几乎为自己的想象笑出声，不过他打赌达米安会跳芭蕾。

很快迪克的唾液浸透了那片布料，他将嘴巴张得更开，用上一点牙齿和吮吸一起，底下的热度慢慢变得坚硬。“杰，我想……”他换了口气，声音更加沙哑了一些，“你还没有回答我关于安全词的问题。”

“杰森。”

“什么？”迪克抬眼，嘴巴仍旧隔着两层布料贴在杰森半硬的下身。而杰森顺着他肩膀揉捏着抚摸到被手臂挤压的背肌，随口重复：“J-A-S-O-N，我和布鲁斯定下的安全词是杰森。”

“在这种过程中我们很少说自己的名字，所以我选了这个。”

“之前你有过用上安全词的经历吗？”

杰森沉默片刻：“……没有。”

迪克在他看不见的地方撇嘴，说谎。

*  
杰森有些不自在，虽然这已经是他第五次在这个安全屋与布鲁斯碰面了。你知道的，他对着布鲁斯的时候总是不自在。实际上布鲁斯命令他保留了最后一点遮羞布——但他并不想留下那点布料。不仅因为那挡不住什么，而且他想要让布鲁斯看到自己硬。前几次男人努力想要忽视他死而复生的疯狂养子在他施与的疼痛与安抚下硬得流水的样子，不得不说实在是非常有娱乐性。

他看着眼前沉思的男人，“你还在等什么，蝙蝠侠？”

“罗宾。”布鲁斯在喉咙里咕哝，但比起之前，他已经显得足够自然了。“我在思考用哪一种方式——鞭打你。”

杰森咽口水的声音大了一些，为了遮掩这个，他仰头用下巴点了点墙壁的方向，“为什么不用我们都熟悉的，比如说，藤条？”

“那会让你很疼，罗宾。”布鲁斯的眉毛皱起来，他这一次理了眉毛，杰森想起男人昨天还出现在哥谭晚间新闻里，身边站着难得再次出现在名利场中的迪克——他的大哥在之后穿着当晚的西装被杰森好好操了一顿。

杰森咧咧嘴：“最好疼到让我在这几天都乖乖的，这样你和迪克都会顺心一点。”

“oops!不应该出现其他人，尤其是迪基鸟。”布鲁斯视线定在房间中央，他的二儿子赤条条站在原地，将手臂展开，慢慢抱到脑后握紧，“没想到我这么快就违反了规则，蝙蝠侠，现在控制权在你了。”

伸手拿下杰森要求的藤条，布鲁斯无意识地让鞭梢在他手掌中上下弯曲，他能想象到这东西打在身上的疼痛，以及留下的印记。

“15下在胸口和腹部，15下在背部，罗宾，记得报数。”布鲁斯再一次表现得像墙上有提词器，拒绝与杰森有眼神的交流。但杰森依旧感到期待，他知道即使是这样，接下来布鲁斯所有的注意力都会在自己身上——他需要控制力道，找准位置，不能让杰森太痛，也不能让他好像在被挠痒痒。

“收到，蝙蝠侠。”他甚至朝布鲁斯甩了个单边眨眼。

藤条鞭打在人体上真的很疼，杰森一般在第三下就会在报出数字前发出痛哼。就算是这样，布鲁斯愿意给出的鞭打数总的说起来还是不痛不痒。

杰森尝试过故意漏掉报数重来，但很快布鲁斯让他吃到了苦头。那一次，在鞭梢第五次划过他短裤下硬邦邦的阴茎时，杰森难堪地尖叫起来，“布鲁斯！布鲁斯！”他好像回到了少年时候，语无伦次地祈求着布鲁斯，“我要射了。”

杰森“坐”在一只金属椅子上，他肌肉强壮的身体正好塞在两个扶手中间的空隙，天花板垂下的锁链让他大腿空悬在座位上，又因为四肢同椅子绑在一起，让他无法移动哪怕一厘米——布鲁斯控制得好极了。他的大腿又酸又痛，甩在上面的鞭子更痛了，从杰森的角度，他能看见自己覆盖着微微鼓起的鞭痕的胸膛上下剧烈起伏，甩出细小的汗珠。

“罗宾，性接触是禁止的。”布鲁斯的表情终于出现变化，他挑起眉，蓝色的眼睛里是让杰森又爱又恨的坚持，“还有，称呼问题。”

“去他妈的性接触禁止，我当时就不应该答应你……啊！”杰森叫起来的声音大得让他自己都被吓到了，而布鲁斯依旧绷着下颌。杰森喘着气，忽然意识到，站在自己眼前的是没有穿披风的蝙蝠侠，而自己——就像他们约定的那样，是死而复生的罗宾。

布鲁斯在这一鞭之后却没有继续，男人颠了颠手里裹着小羊皮的细鞭，将它放回到背后的架子上。他想要挑一款别的，杰森意识到这一点。他的目光随着布鲁斯的手移动，橡胶鞭子——很疼，非常疼，能让他恨不得说安全词，但布鲁斯从不用这个抽他超过两下，生皮鞭——声音响亮，有时候甚至能压过杰森报数的声音，男人的指尖一一划过架子上的用具，最后停在一个看起来有些野生的东西上。

操，在看到布鲁斯拿下桦条的时候，杰森感觉到不知是汗水还是泪水的东西流到他嘴角，他在心里绝望地唾弃自己，操你的，杰森，你今天要被抽得射在裤子里了。

但那天直到最后他也没有喊出自己的名字，只咬着嘴唇在没有任何触碰的情况下达到了高潮。

回过神来，杰森抬眼捕捉布鲁斯的视线，男人在同他对视的下一秒扬起手。先是鞭子划过空气后带来的凉意，很快热度攀升上来，杰森已经很熟悉这些过程，但他仍旧会为最后疼痛漫上来，与轻微的麻痒混合在一起的感觉突出呻吟，“第一下，蝙蝠侠。”

规定里他不能只说数字，而要说序数词，和一个单词比起来，三个单词会给他带来更长的心理过程——延长整个鞭打的过程。同时给杰森带来更多的满足，他用这些规矩牢牢把握住布鲁斯在施虐时的情绪起伏。

布鲁斯不是做这个的熟手，但他确实是揍人专家。这意味着他控制力道的能力无人能及，杰森可以在他的鞭子下一边清醒地报出数字，一边盯着布鲁斯咬紧的牙关勃起。

当他看到汗水出现在布鲁斯紧绷的额角时，杰森没有忍住去想象，自己会如何舔去哪咸涩的体液。他相信自己一定做出了很露骨的表情，在第15下结束以后，布鲁斯很快就转到了他背后，躲避了他的视线。

“回避不是你的性格，蝙蝠侠。”

又是15下在背上的鞭笞结束，杰森放下双手扭了扭身体，让血液在身体里活动开来。他身上的鞭痕更加红了，也许会让布鲁斯想到些不好的事情。但这就是杰森想要的。

他转过身盯着一身浆洗衬衫的布鲁斯，忽然问：“你真的不热吗？”

布鲁斯又皱起眉：“罗宾，我们还没有……”

“杰——森——”杰森做了个投降的手势，“我们的安全词。你知道吗？布鲁斯，我受够了。”

“我想了很久这个问题，你为什么要忽然答应我。”他走向布鲁斯。他们像是在跳一支战舞，杰森步步紧逼而布鲁斯节节败退。最终布鲁斯跌坐在沙发，杰森唯一留在安全屋的私人物品上，就连之前布鲁斯来时看到的那个茶几也被他扔去了另一个安全屋。

杰森甩开他已经被前液沾湿的内裤，抬腿跨在布鲁斯腿边。他被布鲁斯握住肩膀拒绝靠近，但杰森的双手仍旧有自由，他一手覆上布鲁斯放在他肩膀上的一只手，用上点力气不让男人抽开，另一只手往下握住自己半硬的性器，几下抽动就让海绵体完全充血。

“你应该知道，不，你肯定知道，我和迪克是情侣，并且我们的关系是开放式的。”杰森狺狺地放低声音，“但迪克非常爱你。甚至愿意为了你而爱我。”

布鲁斯吃惊地瞪大了眼睛，杰森为他的表情笑出声：“我喜欢你这个表情，不过布鲁斯，你为什么会吃惊？”

“你答应我的时候，难道不是知道我也爱你吗？”

终于，布鲁斯的表情恢复到没有表情，男人与杰森对视片刻，随着耳边水声的增大，他叹了口气：“杰森，迪克不是故意的。”

“他只是想让我回来，不是吗？”杰森用拇指掐了掐马眼，喘息片刻后继续说：“他甚至最开始都不是想要和我滚上床，只是听从了你的指令，要去把我弄回家’教育‘。”

他在话音落下的时候达到高潮，精液落在布鲁斯黑色的西装裤和带着胡茬的下巴上。杰森忽然俯下身吻去布鲁斯下巴上自己的体液：“抱歉，布鲁斯，但你说得晚了些。”

“迪克·格雷森成功用他廉价的爱情捕获了我。”

“想知道我是怎么发现这一点的吗？在之前某一天的早上，那个恶魔崽子闯进我一个公寓——我和迪克住的，是的我们当时差不多算是同居了。因为你会发现，当你基本上每天晚上和同一个人做爱的时候，和他住在一间屋子里真的方便不少。”

“然后迪克去哄他，给他做早餐。我洗漱出来，看着他弄出来的那碗东西，早餐麦片和酸奶什么的。当我意识到，操，我居然在我的安全屋里给他的那些麦片空出了半个橱柜……”

杰森仍坐在布鲁斯腿上，他感觉到男人的肌肉没有那么僵硬了，便看向布鲁斯：“是的，然后我想我爱上他了。”

*  
迪克靠在布鲁斯蝙蝠洞的座椅后，他的专属位置，看着屏幕上划过的各种资料，听到布鲁斯像是不经意一样提到，“杰森最近回庄园的频率高了一些。”

“是啊，我已经厌烦给他和达米安拉架了，幸好他和提姆的关系在我不知道的地方变得不错。”他弯下腰从侧面看布鲁斯，“难道你不开心吗？布鲁斯？他们吵到你了？”

“不，我只是认为，这是因为你做了不恰当的努力，迪克。”布鲁斯将椅子转向迪克，他由下而上看想自己第一位养子，蓝眼睛泛着金属的色泽。

迪克眯起眼睛，“你指的是我选择和杰森步入一段稳定的，开放式的关系，这一点吗？”

“我不认为有任何人在这方面受到了伤害，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯摇了摇头，他并没有以责怪的态度对待迪克，更像是面对着某个棘手的问题。“杰森，还有你，我认为都在这段关系里受到了负面的影响。”他说。

瞪大眼睛，迪克两手张开，用身体语言表达了自己的不可思议。

“你在用亲密关系绑架杰森，迪克，我想你并不是主动的，但无意识的伤害我认为也需要停止。”

下意识想要反驳什么，但迪克最终却没有说话。他的脸色变得很难看，而布鲁斯看着他，“现在发现还不晚，对吗？”他告诉迪克。

“你用自己去填补了杰森感情渴求上的空白，这样你就像是留在家族中的那个诱饵，即使杰森知道自己会在过程中受伤，他还是忍不住上钩了。”布鲁斯慢慢地说着，他似乎并不习惯和迪克讨论这种感情问题，上一次还是在迪克年轻时，对他表露了痴迷以后。

然而迪克却否认了，“在我利用感情逼迫他这点上，你是对的，我甚至用每天能来一发让他给了我安全屋的钥匙。但我只是半个诱饵，还有另一半在家族里，同样是他回来的动力——即使那动力是负面的。”

布鲁斯的眼神变得严厉：“迪克，就是这个负面的动力，它就是你和杰森中间那个积累的问题，总有一天会质变的。”

“你说的，和我说的这个动力，”迪克往前一步，他整个人站在布鲁斯自然张开的腿间，“是指他意识到自己和我一样爱着你吗？”

“遗憾的是，我们早就意识到了这一点。”

布鲁斯与迪克对视了片刻，“所以我可以让他重新拥有掌控权，在感情关系中。”布鲁斯忽然说，而迪克变成了那个皱眉的。

*  
“你知道为什么布鲁斯这次要我过来吗？”迪克的视野被控制在较低的范围，他只能看见杰森转来转去的双腿，以及垂下的双手。他不知道杰森在做什么，只能没话找话。

杰森不置可否地哼了一声，性感得迪克被束缚在皮具里的下体硬得更难受了些。“老天，杰森，你真是该死的适合这个。”迪克扭动起来，他知道自己听起来欲火焚身——并且能让很多人在听到后性唤起。“杰，让我做刚才没做完的事。我想吸你，让我吞你的老二。”

可是就像刚才杰森退开他脑袋那样，男人只是沉默地做着自己的事，除了一些鼻音，再没有任何施舍。

“还记得那天达米安跑来找你吗？”忽然，杰森开口了。迪克对着地面眨眼，他不知道杰森在哪里，只能通过声音的方位大致确定男人正站在他背后。

迪克点了点头，下一秒他仰起头长长地呻吟了一声。杰森不知道用什么鞭子狠狠给他屁股来了一下，灼热的鞭痕从臀尖蔓延到腿根，甚至抽动了他臀缝里的皮绳，让他的穴口热得发疼。

“迪基，作为奴隶你真的很不敬业。”杰森嘲弄的声音在他背后响起来，“你需要用语言回答我，我不介意再教育你一次。”

迪克在心里翻了个白眼，我不信布鲁斯叫过你奴隶，但他没有不怕死到把这话说出来。

他开口的时候为自己几乎哽咽的嗓音惊讶了一下，在私人场合迪克已经很久没有这么失态了，杰森永远能让他更加惊喜。

“我记得。”

鞭梢破开空气，再一次给迪克翘起来的臀部留下印记。

“名字，迪克，名字。”

“我记得，杰森。”迪克手臂保持反拧的姿势太久，有些酸痛，他一边回答一边活动了一下，又为下体被扯动的感觉呻吟了一声。

“我会再问你两个问题，迪克。如果你回答得不错，我会让你起来，然后吃我的老二。”杰森伸手轻轻触碰迪克对称的鞭痕，“回答我。”

“好的，杰森。”

“布鲁斯为什么要答应我对他的邀请？”

迪克思考了片刻，说真的他怎么会知道布鲁斯的想法——但在这个问题上他还真是知道。“他认为你在家族中也应该掌握一部分主动权，所以他就自己送上门了，杰森。”

杰森用鞭梢滑过迪克后背，他知道迪克说的是什么意思。就像他和布鲁斯的私人会面中，虽然他是被布鲁斯把控自由的那个，但实际上他利用自己对布鲁斯的影响力，真正把握了布鲁斯的一部分情绪起伏。

这是在他和迪克的关系中他无法得到的。

“第二个问题，迪克，你对此感到嫉妒吗？”

迪克沉默了许久，但杰森并没有抽出鞭子，在迪克说：“是的，杰森，这一次我嫉妒的是布鲁斯。”之后，他甚至直接将小山羊皮的鞭子扔到了一边。

迪克的脚终于能完整地接触地面，他仍背着手，被杰森从正面搂着抱起来，从项圈上延伸的皮绳在动作里好好折磨了他一把，但很快杰森把连着他手腕的环扣解开，让迪克的阴茎和穴口一并释放出来。

在硬起来的同时，迪克扑过去咬住杰森的嘴唇，两个人贴在一起在房间里挪动，最后杰森坐上用来放置用具的桌子，顺便接手了手活的部分。而迪克跪在桌面上，将杰森夹在自己双腿间不让他离开，”杰，我喜欢这个。“他暗示一般扭动上身，手被束缚在身后，这样动起来让杰森几乎以为骑着自己的是一尊肉欲的断臂维纳斯。“解开我的手，这样我们可以在这个地方做上一整天。”

杰森下意识反驳：“你晚上还要夜巡，这几天布鲁斯给了你一些事儿干。”那雄性的美神朝他微笑起来：“你可以在这里命令我，我可以为你离开家族事务——一小会儿。”

“迪克，我们都知道这不可能。”杰森皱起眉，他嘴角因为与迪克敞开一切而展开的笑容渐渐消失。“布鲁斯需要你。”

“那你需要我吗？”迪克毫不犹豫地反问，“如果你需要我，我就会在你身边，杰森，这是不会变的事实。”

胸腔里的心脏脱离平稳的节奏，杰森的喉结上下滚动，他没有失去声带，他只是不知道要如果面对迪克这样的话语。“我需要相信的理由。”

如同迪克前一秒说的那样，他坦诚地给出了理由：“在我爱你之前，你首先是我的家人，是我的弟弟，布鲁斯的养子。”

“在过去。”杰森终于咽下喉咙里那个巨大的结节，他讷讷地说着：“我希望的是和现在得到的不同的东西，迪克，无论是从你身上还是从布鲁斯身上。”

“主要是布鲁斯。”他补充。

杰森将头往前靠去，就像迪克说的那样，他非常自然地向前，让自己站在杰森需要他在的地方，用肩膀接住兄弟的头颅。

“我回来之后，很多东西都不一样了——而你，你个管不住下半身的傻逼，你竟然来找我上床。”

迪克蹭了蹭杰森汗湿的头发，“虽然我并不接受这样的指控，但是现在，你是老板。”迪克微笑起来。

“嗯哼。确实。”

杰森嗤嗤地笑出声，在笑声沉下去以后，他问迪克：“布鲁斯什么都知道，不是吗？”

“在他认为我用感情控制你的时候，他找到你，答应你的要求，让你熟悉在关系中获得掌控权的感觉。等他觉得到了你需要我的时候，就把我扔过来。”迪克终于翻了个白眼，“哦，他当然什么都知道，因为他是蝙蝠侠。”

*  
“这屋子想继续留着吗？”杰森看着穿好衣服的迪克，他们到底没在这儿做一整天，迪克晚上还是准备去夜巡，而红头罩也要给自己找点事儿干，说不定法外者那边有什么新鲜事儿，他可以联系一下罗伊。

迪克侧过头打领带：“为什么不呢？”

“很好。”杰森想了想，“我们的安全词是什么？”

“当然不能是屌。”迪克说完忽然笑起来，“嘿，杰森，你觉得罗伊怎么样？”

正在给罗伊发消息的杰森一惊，不过他很快意识到迪克说的是什么意思，“认真的？”他做了个鬼脸，“在我们准备从开放式关系恢复到正常的时候，你说要用那次糟糕的3p参与者的名字当安全词？”

迪克耸肩：“起码冷静效果一流。”

end

**Author's Note:**

> 最后定下来的安全词是“蝙蝠洞”，如果不是太长，迪克可能会采用沃利的建议“蝙蝠侠不赞成的目光”←实际上这个对杰森是反作用。


End file.
